1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The users of some of conventional image forming apparatuses such as printers and copying machines are often restricted from using consumable items such as paper and toner. Japanese patent (KOKAI) No. 2004-98505 discloses one such apparatus. An upper limit of usage of a consumable item is assigned to each user and accumulated usage is recorded. When the accumulated usage of the consumable item reaches the upper limit, the user is prevented from using the apparatus any further.
However, it may happen that the user is advised that the accumulated usage has reached the upper limit in the middle of a printing operation, in which case, the accumulated usage must be set again before the printing operation can be resumed.